meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yossarian Vivian
Vivian Yossarian(VVM033) was born on December 9, 1998, into the Vivian mob. His mother was the dominant female, called Vivian, and his father was an Elveera rover named Phoenix. Yossarian was born into a litter of three, his littermates were Zaphod(VVM032) and Rapunzel(VVF031). They all survived to adulthood. But sadly in late 2000 Yossarian's sister, Rapunzel, disappeared. In June 2001 Yossarian went roving for the first time, along with ten of his brothers. The other males included Zaphod, Basil, Izit, Genghis, Phooey, Zazu, Patis , Govinda , Alexander and Attila. Together, they all left the Vivian for good. Whiskers The roving group joined the Whiskers Mob. Izit, though he wasn't the oldest of the rovers, became the dominant male alongside the dominant female, Risca. But within a few months both leaders were overthrown. Risca was displaced by Vialli while the males all fought viciously for the position of dominant male. One of the competitors, Attila, was so badly injured during the fights that he took a permenant subordinate role. Zaphod eventually won dominance. By September 2001 Izit, Genghis, Zazu, Basil and Govinda had dispersed, leaving only five Vivian males behind, including Yossarian. Zaphod held his position for over a year. In February 2003 Alexander challenged Zaphod but lost. Yossarian then also challenged Zaphod, but lost as well. However, during a second violent confrontation Yossarian managed to overthrow Zaphod and become the new dominant male of the Whiskers. At that time, Flower was the dominant female of the group so she became Yossarian's mate. They had two litters together, with nine pups in total. During his reign Yossarian was notoriously vicious towards the other males and would attack them whenever they returned from roving. In October 2003 Phooey tried to overthrow Yossarian but failed. Yossarian then evicted Phooey and Attila, both males were never seen again. In April 2004 Alexander and Zaphod both attacked Yossarian. Alexander eventually gave up but Yossarian and his littermate continued to fight ferociously. During one of the battles Zaphod had dragged Yossarian around by the face, leaving Yossarian with a large scar over his eye. Following this, Yossarian was finally beaten and Zaphod then re-established himself as the dominant male. In late 2004 Flower and two of his daughters all had pups and ended up staying at the same burrow for longer than usual. The burrow became badly infested with parasites so, when the dominant couple were away foraging, Yossarian attempted to move the pups. During the move one of Mozart's pups was left behind and died. After the incident Yossarian spent more time roving, especially in the company of his nephew Big Will. In January 2005 the Whiskers split up. Yossarian took control of the splinter group alongside his daughter Super Furry Animal. But within the same month the two halves reunited and Yossarian submitted to Zaphod. Yossarian returned to his usual routine of babysitting and roving. In October 2005 he mated with Pancake from the Lazuli, but she never had his pups. Yossarian visited the Lazuli a lot after that and was often accompanied by Big Will and Mitch. Yossarian eventually succeeded in mating with the group's dominant female, Cazanna. She later gave birth to his pups, Gin and Tonic. In November 2005 Flower gave birth to her tenth litter, one of the pups, Sundance, wandered away from the burrow but was rescued by Yossarian. In July 2006 Yossarian and his son Zarathustra joined up with a Young Ones male named Sepp. The three males all went roving together. Lazuli The rovers managed to join the Lazuli mob as the group had no resident males, but their time in the group was short-lived. The Lazuli males returned and attacked the rovers. Sepp was killed during the attack. Zarathustra managed to escape unharmed, but Yossarian was caught and badly mauled. he ended up spending a night in a burrow alone. Sadly, Yossarian never emerged from that den. It's believed he died from his wounds. Yossarian's Litters First litter born on December 6, 2003, mothered by Flower Rocket Dog (VWF060) former dominant female of Whiskers, hit by a car in April 2008. Kinkaju (VWF059) former dominant demale of Starsky, died of starvation in March 2007. Ragga Muffin (VWM061) Last Seen in May 2005. Super Furry Animal (VWF062) former dominant female of Whiskers' splinter group, Last Seen in August 2006. Second litter born on February 22, 2004, mothered by Flower Monkulus (VWF063) former long-term dominant female of Aztecs, Last Seen in December 2013. Lucky (VWF066) Broke her leg and was predated in June 2004 Armanita Ditch (VWF064) helped formed the Starsky but died of Tuberculosis in December 2006. Zarathustra (VWM067) former dominant male of Commandos, predated in February 2008. Pozzo (VWM065) Last Seen in October 2007. Third Litter born on December 21, 2005, mothered by Cazanna Gin (VLM115) Last Seen in October 2007. Tonic (VLM116) Last Seen in October 2007. Meerkat Manor Yossarian was featured in the first two season of Meerkat Manor, though his name was spelt as Youssarian. He was described as being "troubled" and suffering from "social problems". He was easy to distinguish from other meerkats by the scar over his eye and his habit of crossing over his paws. It was said that he had recieved his scar after being dropped on his head by a bird of prey. In reality he got his scar from a brutal fight for dominance with Zaphod. Over the series Youssarian was often seen grovelling at Zaphod's feet. roving with Big Will and Mitch and babysitting pups. Though he was often portrayed as being cowardly and unreliable, he proved to be a valuable member of the group. When Daisy(Super Furry Animal) gave birth in an abandoned burrow Youssarian tried to help her move them to the Whiskers den in the dark. In spite of their efforts the pups were abandoned by the main group and could not be saved. In season two Youssarian mated with Pancake from the Lazuli. It was said that she gave birth to his two pups (Gin and Tonic), when in reality those pups were mothered by Cazanna. Later that season Youssarian abandoned his babysitting duties to try and seduce a Lazuli female again. But he was chased away from the group. In The Enemy Within the Whiskers led a burrow raid on the Lazuli and tried to kill Yossarian pups. Yossarian, who was merely roving, appeared at the burrow and was mistaken by the Whiskers meerkats for a Lazuli. the majority of the Whiskers pursued Youssarian. In their absence the Lazuli returned and drove off the remaining Whiskers meerkats. The Whiskers were all eventually reunited along with Youssarian. Youssarian made up for his behaviour by saving young Blossom(Sundance) after she had wandered off. That was his final role on the show. After season two ended he had no further part. At the beginning of season three Youssarian was said to have simply left for an extended roving trip, his true fate was never revealed to the fans. In Meerkat Manor: The Story Begins the real Yossarian had no role. The character 'Yossarian' was said to be a Lazuli-born meerkat and was played by multiple actors, including unknown males and even a pregnant female. The 'Yossarian' seen mating with Vialli(Rocket Dog) was Drew, but the other actors were unknown. Ella, A Meerkat's Tale Yossarian was featured in the 2005 documentary Ella, A Meerkat's Tale as the "unpredictable" and recently deposed dominant male of the group. Ella, A Meerkat's Tale was simply a re-telling of the events from Meerkat Manor, but from Ella's(Baddiel) point of view. Yossarian was first seen convincing the babysitters to move Ella's pups. During the move one of Ella pups, Charlie(Mozart's pup; VWM079) was left behind and died. Towards the end of the documentary the group had splint into two. Yossarian had taken charge of one half with Ella, but the other half of the mob led by Lady Day(Flower) re-appeared. Ella and Yossarian attempted to convince their group members to stay with them by scent-marking them, but the splinter group meerkats abandoned their dominant couple in favor of the more experienced leader, Lady Day. Yossarian relented and rejoined the main group, but had to take a subordinate role under his brother (Zaphod). Links Vivian Mob Whiskers Mob Zaphod Vivian Rapunzel Vivan Category:WikiKat featured articles Category:Vivian meerkats Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Lazuli meerkats Category:Dominant Males Category:Deceased meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats